


The Adventures of Steve and Scoliosis

by kayliemalinza



Series: The Brooklyn Buchanans [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if pre-serum steve wore a brace for his scoliosis at some point (most likely during puberty bc of the growth spurts idk and in the 1920s/30s it’d be a turnbuckle cast) and his favorite trick was to goad bullies into punching him in the stomach so they’d bust their knuckles on the plaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/90934124711/kayliemalinza-what-if-pre-serum-steve-wore-a).

#i presume a curve-corrective cast was used bc in the movie he’s not noticeably sideways #although such a curvature could be disguised by his terrible baggy clothing #or else his curvature is self-correcting–that is #it curves one way and then curves the other way so that his shoulders are centered above his hips #regardless of any spinal shenanigans occurring between them #i doubt it was self-correcting from birth however bc in that case it probably wouldn’t have been noticed #although that is something the would’ve been checked for in the enlistment exam #bc scoliosis + ejection seat = accordion #if you take my meaning

so yeah childhood non-self-correcting scoliosis is one avenue, leading to a more pathetic visual and social stigma and physical deformity and the psychological/personality adaptations thereof–and that’d be so interesting, too, for a sideways steve to undergo a previous transformation to no longer be sideways and in so much pain all the time and so by the time he gets to erskine’s formula it just makes sense for that kind of physical change to occur– “i used to be small and crooked and then i was no longer crooked so now i’m just gonna cross off the next thing on my list and no longer be small”

the other avenue is for the curvature to be self-correcting and therefore undiagnosed so therefore it comes out in the enlistment examination so steve’s like FINE, ADD IT TO THE LIST, I DON’T CARE ANYMORE. PERSONALLY I DON’T THINK ANY OF THESE THINGS SHOULD BE AN ISSUE IN THE FIGHT FOR FREEDOM BUT _CLEARLY YOU DON’T AGREE_

oh man what if BUCKY had a self-correcting curvature that was discovered during his enlistment examination and he and steve had a real nice bonding moment over it idk

what if bucky’s was discovered in childhood (bc he ran around shirtless all the time idek or maybe steve is just on the lookout for that kind of thing) and so they’re like oh steve’s spine is in the shape of a j (one sudden curve) and bucky’s is in the shape of an s that stands for james and steve so cleaRLY WE’RE DESTINED TO BE BESTIES

i

….

yeah i’m going with that last one

and on long marches bucky’s back starts hurting him and steve points out why and offers to carry some of the stuff in his pack, to lighten the load

and what if decades later hydra performed corrective surgery

we never saw the winter soldier’s bare back in the movie; there could be straight purple scars there and a couple of screws buried beneath

if the metal arm weighs more than his flesh arm that’d fuck up a straight back, who knows what it’d do to a curved one. reinforcement is needed either way.

re-engineer his whole goddamn skeletal system why doncha


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/91466845496/assuming-bucky-has-self-corrective-scoliosis).

assuming [bucky has self-corrective scoliosis](http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/90934124711/kayliemalinza-what-if-pre-serum-steve-wore-a):

what if bucky used to lay face-down on the floor and steve was the perfect weight to walk up his spine and crack it

then the transformation happens and one day, when they’ve been leaning over map tables a lot and bucky’s back is acting up, steve offers to crack if for him. bucky’s eyes get wide and he says, “um, thanks, pal, but i think i’d better get one of the girls to do it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #he probably asks lorraine and she's so disappointed when she finds out it's not a euphemism #steve's heartbroken #but then things get real bad on a long mission and they find out that steve's elbow is a hell of a chiropractic instrument #dum-dum jumps and looks around when he hears the crack like what the hell i thought a tree was falling


End file.
